finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternal Love
Eternal Love KdTntbSpIIM "Eternal Love" is a theme song from the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIII, sung by Sayuri Sugawara. It is played during the FMV of the fireworks festival with Snow and Serah. The song is also available in her second single. In the game's western version, "Eternal Love" is replaced by "Serah's Theme" during the festival. Lyrics Kanji あなたとの愛が　このままずっと続きますように 夜空に願うの この手は　まだ　離さない 何気ない日々　繰り返してた　何も怖くなかった 二人で明日を迎えられる事が　当たり前だったね 強い瞳に守られている　この時が止まればいいのに 沢山の光に照らされた横顔　見ていたい あなたとの愛が　永遠であるように 夜空に願うの この手は　まだ　離さない どうしても甘えてしまう　もっと大人になりたいのに 愚痴とか弱音を吐けるのは　あなたしかいないから 初めてキスをした　あの時の甘い味を覚えているよ 今思えば　幸せすぎたのかもね 頬を流れる涙に気づかれないように　うつむいていたの 「愛してる」 あなたの言葉が微かに震えてた あなたとの愛を　失いたくないから 夜空に誓うの この手は　もう　離さない あなたとの愛が　永遠であるように 夜空に願うの この手は　まだ　離さない あなたとの愛を　失いたくないから 夜空に誓うの この手は　もう　離さない Japanese Rōmaji anata to no ai ga kono mama zutto tsuzukimasu you ni yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai nanigenai hibi kurikaeshiteta nanimo kowaku nakatta futari de ashita wo mukaerareru koto ga atarimae datta ne tsuyoi hitomi ni mamorareteiru kono toki ga tomareba ii no ni takusan no hikari ni terasareta yokogao miteitai anata to no ai ga eien de aru you ni yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai doushite mo amaete shimau motto otona ni naritai no ni guchi toka yowane wo tokeru no wa anata shika inai kara hajimete kisu wo shita ano toki no amai aji wo oboete iru yo ima omoeba shiawase sugita no kamo ne hoho wo nagareru namida ni kizukarenai you ni utsumuite ita no 「aishiteru」 anata no kotoba ga kasuka ni furueteta anata to no ai wo ushinaitakunai kara yozora ni chikau no kono te wa mou hanasanai anata to no ai ga eien de aru you ni yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai anata to no ai wo ushinaitakunai kara yozora ni chikau no kono te wa mou hanasanai English Translation So that my love with you would always continue this way I pray to the night sky, these hands cannot part Those casual days were repeating, unafraid of anything Being able to welcome tomorrow together was something natural, right? Being protected by strong eyes, it would have been great if time could stop now I want to see the face illuminated by lots of lights So that my love with you would be forever These hands which ask that of the night skies, still could not part No matter what I do, I still take you for granted. And I wanted to grow up Because no one else can complain or grumble apart from you The first time we kissed; I still remember the sweet taste of that moment If I think about it now, I was probably too blessed So that you would not notice the tears flowing on my cheek, I hung my head low "I love you" Your words quavered slightly Because I don't want to part with my love with you I swear to the night sky, that these hands, could not part again In order that my love with you would be forever I swear to the night sky, that these hands, would not part again Because I don't want to part with my love with you I swear to the night sky, that these hands, would not part again Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Music Category:Articles With Videos: Music